


我真想好好爱你

by LyndiaFox



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyndiaFox/pseuds/LyndiaFox
Summary: 五次受伤的Tim出现在了Jason的公寓，一次情况反了过来。





	我真想好好爱你

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Graysworks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysworks/gifts).
  * A translation of [God, I wish I could love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258675) by [Graysworks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysworks/pseuds/Graysworks). 



 

 

-1-

看到Tim之前，Jason已经闻到了他的气味。

 

好吧，这听起来很奇怪。应该说，在看到对方之前，他已经闻到了 **血** 与消毒水的气味。他知道是Tim，因为这些天只有那个傻瓜才会来Jason的公寓串门。话是这么说，但毕竟机会难得，他不得不收起自己的惊讶。

 

“我带了饭。”Tim坐在沙发上说，专注于给手臂的伤口缝针而没有抬头。

 

Jason摇摇头，瞟了一眼吧台上油腻腻的包装袋。“你真懂我。”他决定暂时不管它——因为自己在回家的路上已经买好晚餐（早餐？）了。

 

Tim缓了一口气，再次把勾针穿过皮肤。“巡逻情况如何？”

 

“老样子，我想。”Jason回答，放下袋子，好从厨房走进小小的客厅里。“捉拿恶徒、教训混混这类的。”他停在沙发边，拿过Tim手中的工具坐下，帮对方处理伤口。他收到一句低声、吃痛的谢谢。

 

Jason操作时Tim什么也没说，眼神随意地飘过其他几处伤口。别的地方不需要缝针，但也不浅就是了。仿佛Tim刚跟野兽打过架似的。

 

“你招惹了一头熊是咋的？”Jason纯粹好奇地问。

 

“一个装着机械手的男人，”Tim不耐地解释道，“带爪的。”

 

他差点笑了出来，但是当他检查到Tim背后时，本想看看那边是否也有撕裂伤，结果， **哦** ，太不妙了。

 

对方的肩胛骨下方有几道伤痕，深红色，丑陋地交错着，让Jason的皮肤也跟着不愉快地刺痛了起来。好多 **血** ，他倒抽一口气，突然明白自己之前为何能闻到血腥味了。“老天啊，Tim……”

 

“够不着。”年幼的男孩虚弱地说，仿佛那不是明摆的事情一样。

 

Jason必须说点 **什么** ，他才不会坐在一旁干盯着，于是他缝好对方手臂的伤口，低声问，“愿闻其详？”

 

“他有增援，”Tim解释道，“人多势众。”

 

“那你究竟怎么 **逃出来** 的？”

 

“用脚啊。”

 

Jason有几分想揍他，但他选择起身去找毛巾。他的医药包该补充了。

 

Tim坐在原位处理着自己胸前的伤——反正也不像有挪窝的念头——沉默不语，虽说Jason听到了一声悠长的喘息和一句模糊的咒骂。他带着一块湿毛巾和一个小水桶回来了，同时思忖着怎样操作才不会弄痛对方。

 

清洁撕裂的皮肉仿佛用了一个小时，他看着那之下割裂的肌肉，不禁咬紧了牙关。他平时可不是畏手畏脚的人，但看到这样的Tim太让人 **难受** 了，背上刻着寸余深的伤痕，口中不时嘶声咒骂的样子。谁他妈老 **带着** 鞭子到处走，还用它来 **伤人** ？

 

伤口处理好之后，比起答案他倒产生了更多疑问，他给Tim的背部缠上绷带，“这次，认真回答。你怎么逃出来的？”

 

“我跟他们谈判。嗯，应该是要挟。”

 

Jason忍俊不禁，拇指心不在焉地滑过Tim肩上的一道疤。“这才是我看中的人。你可以呼叫支援的，其实。”

 

“然后你就飞奔到场？那敢情不错。”Tim抓住机会吐槽，不过气氛也已轻松多了。

 

“有可能，”Jason耸耸肩，“我并不像大家所以为的那么冷血。”

 

“我保留意见。”

 

“彼此彼此。”

 

他们又陷入了沉默，Jason不知道是否可以称之为相安无事，但这已经没有自己预想中的紧张了。Tim脾气不错，而且毒舌程度也与Jason不相上下，因此大部分情况下他们都相处得来。因为有些时候受伤需要帮助的人会反过来——所以Jason对谁欠了谁的、什么时候讨回来倒是不怎么在意。

 

“你有吃止痛药吗？”他问，以防万一还是在医药包里翻找了起来。

 

“吃了，我还好。”Tim喃喃道，把对方推开，好弯腰拿过一瓶水，“抱歉没有提前告知你我要来。”

 

是的，这个世界总让Jason烦恼，但他觉得应该原谅Tim一次，对方今晚已经受了够多苦难了，大概。“无所谓了。记住就好，我下次也要突然出现在你家。”

 

“好吧，”Tim赠与他几分笑容，套回上衣站了起来。他试着转动了几下肩膀，微微苦脸，然后与Jason擦肩而过，穿过这间小公寓。“现在我还你个清静了。”

 

“不想再看一眼鄙人的陋居了吗？”Jason回头说，脱下了身上的铠甲。

 

对方踏出门前，回头看了一眼，“噢，辣眼睛。”

 

那平直无波澜的语调让Jason噗地笑了出来，“向您道歉， **公主殿下** 。”

 

Tim罕见地朝他露齿一笑，把门带上，仿佛一场胜利。

 

 

-2-

“又来了？”Jason将背包解下肩膀，“这星期第二次了，小鬼。”

 

“我知道。”Tim不耐地回应，哦呵。他 **生气** 了。

 

Jason见他手忙脚乱地想撕开一包消毒棉，随后放弃了，转而伸手去够消毒酒精。他警惕地走上前去，抬手制止对方。“我的天，Tim！放着我来，”他手上拿着袋子，要脱下手套才能去开它，“什么东西杀了你个措手不及？”

 

Tim冲对方拙劣的措辞瞪了一眼，但仍一声不吭接受了递给他的袋子。“那个我最近应付的家伙，他又袭击了我。”

 

“哦，那个Edward Elric？”Jason说完发现对方正一脸不解，“就是钢之——啊，算了。那个机械臂男人。”（*钢炼的男主角）

 

“是他。”Tim咕哝道，他的腿半架在茶几上，正擦拭着上面的血迹。Jason差点要摆脸色，接着却想起自己几乎每天也是这样的，并没有说教的资格。

 

“我以为你已经解决了。胁迫他们，后面便顺理成章。”

 

“但我不能任由他们继续活动，Jason。”他回答，当年长男人坐在旁边时抬起头看了一眼。“他们经营地下搏击俱乐部，并引诱青少年加入，所以我还得继续跟进。”

 

“利用你手上的证据啊，”Jason提议道，“交给警察之类的，我不太懂。他们会有数的。”

 

“他们 **同流合污** ，”，Tim解释道，听起来很恼火，“至少，有几个片区。为了保护自身的声誉，政府会坐视不理的。”

 

“呃，”Jason闭上眼，往回朝沙发那点点头，“真是糟糕，小鬼。”

 

“是啊，嗯。现在的我也是。”他指了指自己刮伤了的腿，无奈地摇了摇头。他咬着嘴唇。

 

Jason也不知道自己为何会注意到这种细节，但他很快便把它抛到了脑后。“你知道，如果你需要一名狙击手……”

 

“我就联系你，是的，好。”Tim翻了个白眼，虽然还专注在自己的腿上。“但是我不可能用上一名狙击手，所以，”这时他的唇玩味地勾了起来，“而且，想问我要电话号码其实可以更有技术含量一点，Jason。”

 

另一个义警简直被气笑了，“我靠，小鬼。告诉我你在动什么心思。”

 

“因为我觉得你应该不是在撩我，所以我便趁机抢先一步啦。”Tim似乎对Jason的嗜好太过自信，于是他靠得更近了一些。

 

“呵，那好。游戏开始了，Timmers。”

 

 

-3-

那晚之后Jason就没怎么见过Tim了，至少过了有几个星期。他调查过对方的情况，纯粹出于好奇，然后发现对方在取得几位泰坦的帮助下已经圆满结案了。他们引来了媒体的注意，最终导致政府整治了腐败的街区。

 

 **机智的小鬼** ，Jason听闻消息之后想， **他现在也许自己一个人也毫无问题** 。

 

所以，当Tim再次出现在他公寓时很令人惊讶（喜）。过去的三十分钟，Jason一直在厨房里忙碌，试图用烹饪的方式从刚才的巡逻中放松下来——效果不错。

 

防火通道的窗户咔咔响了几下，被打开，红罗宾仿佛Jason的安保措施不存在一样滑了进来。（他当然有设安保，只是Tim很可能几秒钟就破解了）Jason隐去笑意，将意粉从炉上挪开。“好久不见，小鬼。过得好吗？”

 

“一般般。”Tim回答，他穿过客厅，听起来有些气喘吁吁。

 

“你还好吗？我知道和我一起浪很刺激，但也别——”

 

**呯！**

 

Jason立即抬头，只见Tim摔倒在地，还撞倒了一旁的茶几。“这什么——”他迅速跑过吧台蹲在对方身边检查伤势。“子弹？毒药？怎么回事？”

 

“脚，”Tim艰难地说，在Jason将他仰翻过来的过程中痛苦地皱紧了脸，“ **靠** 。”

 

伸直了Tim的腿之后，Jason也有同感。对方的左脚靴子和袜子都不见了，光着的脚和部分腿肚子红肿得厉害。“酸液？”

 

“算是吧，”Tim回答，脑袋重重地磕到地上。“疏散实验室的时候溅了一些到鞋子里。大火烧坏了一个容器。愚蠢……”

 

“我现在把你移到沙发那，好吧？”年长的男人说着，双臂伸到Tim身下将其抱起。“抓紧了。”

 

脚短暂地划过地面让Tim不禁嘶声，随后他便被举到了空中，紧抓着Jason仿佛怕对方会把他摔下地一样。他才不会——只是把他抱到坐垫上放下而已。

 

很严重，至少二级烧伤。“明天走路就该爽了，”Jason嘟囔道，伸手去拿自己留在桌面上的医药包。“你特么又是怎么来到 **这里** 的？”

 

Tim接过Jason的止痛片，皱眉干咽了下去。“扶着东西，瘸着过来。”

 

“画面一定很美。”Jason找来烫伤油膏和纱布帮对方处理，他可不会让这小鬼掂着脚自己包扎呢。

 

他们聊了几句，然后Tim向后靠在了沙发的金属扶手上，肯定不舒服，但是他的腿现在正搭在Jason膝上，所以对方也别无它选了。Jason不知他会不会留下来过夜，如果自己询问的话。

 

烧伤终于完美地处理好了，而Tim也困得不停点头了。

 

“你还好吗？”今晚Jason第二次这样问。

 

“嗯，我……真是漫长的一周。”对方答道，低低地笑出声，“漫长的 **一个月** ，应该是。”他悠长地轻呼一口气，盯着Jason放在自己脚踝上的手好一分钟，似乎陷入了沉思。

 

Jason维持小声地问，仿佛提高到正常音量就会吓到Tim似的。“今晚要在这留一宿吗？”

 

对方抬起蓝色的眸子，苍白的脸颊染上一抹色彩。“好啊。如果不打扰的话。”

 

“没关系。”Jason拍拍对方的腿答应道，挪开它站起了身。

 

“你不用……”Tim欲言，又止，“抱歉。没事。”

 

年长的男人停在沙发边，回头时Tim的眼睛已经再次闭上了。他有一半心思想知道对方刚想说什么——不，拉倒吧，他整门心思都想知道对方刚想说什么——但太迟了，他们现在都累得不行了。于是他也没有逼问，而去找了几床被子来。

 

沙发旁的地板很硬，但是熟睡中Tim的手滑到了他的手边，Jason不知道这是否真如他所想的那么糟糕。

 

 

-4-

第四次的时候，Jason刚从噩梦中醒来，他向任何会动的生物发起攻击——说的就是Tim，他再一次负伤跑过来了。

 

攻击被挡下之后，他放缓并停止了动作，Tim双臂交叉在身前止住了向他头部刺来的一刀。双眼惊恐地瞪大了。

 

“操。”Jason道，卸下了双手的力气，但仍稳着刀不放，尝试重新平复自己。

 

“没事的，”Tim用气声说，抬头看向他的眼中含着不仅仅来自生理上的明显疼痛。“我很好。你没有伤到我。”

 

泄出一声苦笑，他又咒骂了一声，双手开始放松下来——揪着Tim领口的手松开，抓着刀的那只也慢慢放低了高度。

 

Tim还在那副样子看他，只是少了几分害怕多了几分担忧，Jason松了手，不知道这场混乱之后该做什么。

 

而他的同伴替他做了决定，前者又迈近一步，双臂环住Jason将脸埋在他的肩上。“你没事的。”手指揣紧了他上衣后背。

 

Jason还在整理思绪，因此他没怎么动，只是听着Tim的安慰，仿佛那些话语能将他解救出来似的。

 

“……感觉到自己的心跳了吗？用心感受。让它慢下来。”

 

他听话了，尽管每一块肌肉仍旧紧绷，每一分外部的重量都让他想进攻。

 

“很好。慢下来了。你做得非常好。再深呼吸一次。”

 

Jason缓缓地吸进一口气，随后又同样缓慢地吐出来，刀子像烫手一般地扔掉了。落地的咔咔作响让他瑟缩了一下，他听着声音慢慢停歇沉寂，这才注意到另一种声响，某种液体持续滴落地面的滴答声。

 

“你在流血。”他低声说，双手伸上来寻找出血的源头。是Tim的背部，或者该说他的肩膀，伤口看上去似乎还很新鲜。

 

Tim的脸还抵在Jason肩膀上，手指不愿放开地紧抓着后者的上衣。他一动不动的样子很吓人，认为Jason的心理状况比自己可能 **失血而死** 更重要，但这给Jason心中带来了出乎意料的震颤，让他更加厌恶自己了。

 

“Tim，”他又叫了一声，把对方的脸抬起来，“你在流血，我去拿医药包。”

 

喔哦，这就是个错误。Tim的眼睛可蓝了，他的双唇微启，而被惊醒的震惊感让Jason脑中浮起疯狂的念头。他撤回了一步以拉开两人之间的距离，因为他不可以， **现在** 不可以，在这种自己脑子不清醒而Tim又受伤了的情况下。错误的时间，错误的地点，错误的——一切。

 

“我去拿医药包。”他含糊地说，断开视线转过身。

 

接下来的过程沉默且尴尬，但是Tim走前还是小心地拥抱了他一次。第二晚巡逻回家，他发现一张旧毯子上放着一瓶褪黑素和一盒菊花茶。

 

 

-5-

在那之后才过了几天，Tim又出现了，他的腿需要缝针。

 

Jason把腿支到自己膝上，对方看上去有点内疚。“对不起。”

 

“为什么？”Jason咕哝问道，对那伤口有点心烦。

 

“我不是故意的。反正，不该是这样子。”

 

这让年长的男人扯出几分笑容。“你得说清楚一些，小鬼。我不是特别擅长读弦外之音。”

 

“好吧，”Tim更正道，Jason不用抬头都知道对方正笑得得意。这感觉好些了，这样再交流就正常多了，直到Tim开口，“我们的关系。我不是故意把我们的关系搞成这样的。”

 

Jason的手静止了，但他不敢往对方那看一眼。不敢。Tim已经靠得够近了，几乎就坐在自己腿上了，而他如果向右转头——

 

“Jason。”对方的声音堪堪高于耳语，坚定，但也有些试探的意味。

 

他转过头，意志还没坚定便已崩溃。他们对视了好一分钟，他们移近了一点。

 

又近了一点。

 

亲吻Tim的感觉很棒，很合适。他很温和、很暖，Jason闭上双眼，沉浸在感觉之中，不知道自己在搞什么， **他们** 又在搞什么。

 

Tim微微侧头，戴手套的手扶上对方的脸，但动作慢慢的。轻手轻脚，小心翼翼。就像担心Jason会逃跑一样。

 

一秒钟后他退开，吸了一口气，而他们同时想起了被遗忘的任务。不知是幸好还是坏。

 

Jason回头继续缝针，而Tim的手在他脸上拂过，将几缕碎发扫到耳后。甜蜜的动作却有点痛，他的心痛，如果可能的话。他朝那触感靠过去一点，如此放任是因为Tim的伤口会疼，而这可以帮他转移一些注意力。

 

这次的沉默是宜人的，只是有些脆弱，但Tim还是在黎明前就离开了。

 

临走时他又吻了Jason一次，这次是亲在额头上的。

 

 

那之后Jason搬去了新的安全屋，Tim并没有跟来。他猜想这大概是某种信号吧，说明 **我需要时间缓一缓** 。

 

他没有关系。Tim需要厘清这整个情况，原本一个简单的包扎工作怎么就变成了更复杂、更……微妙的事情。事发太 **突然** 了，一切都改变的太 **突然** ……

 

 

-＆1-

他等了好几周，幸运地避开了严重的和自己不能处理的伤势。他变懒惰了，总求助于Jason而不是自己。后来，就在他以为Jason不会再出现的时候，对方 **来了** 。颈边带着淤青，肩膀里嵌着一颗子弹。

 

风水轮流转啊，Tim想，但是当拔弹片的时候，Jason向后伸手需要握住什么东西时，他没有任何抱怨就将手交给了对方。

 

“我在想。”

 

Tim微笑着接茬，“谁能猜到呢？”

 

Jason半生气地瞪了他一眼，接着说下去，“我在想。我们开始得并不怎么合适。也不正常，是的。但是……”他停顿了一下，脑袋微微低了一点，握住Tim的手指似在为自己打气。“我不会奢求其他了。”

 

Tim不语，继续处理着对方的肩膀。他的心脏在胸腔中躁动不安，有点诡异有点不适，但他想，通常这种场合都是这种感觉不是吗。几分钟后子弹很快便取了出来，Jason于是放开了对方的手，好让他帮自己缝合包扎开放的伤口。

 

“我，也不会，”伤口快弄完时Tim终于开口，“不需要改变什么。”

 

“我们可能不会走得长久。”Jason嘟囔道，胶布贴好后转过头来看他。

 

“我觉得我们可以。”

 

他看着年幼男孩的脸，从中找寻犹豫的神色。“看来我们只有走下去才知答案了。”

 

“走着瞧吧。”Tim回答，与Jason相视一笑。

 

-Fin-


End file.
